Weight
by JustJolola
Summary: Something has been bothering Gou. Makoto finds out what it is. Oneshot. MakoGou.


**Hi everyone! This is my first (published - and only complete) Free! fic. I wrote this in the summer and stumbled across it recently. It was already written, so I just typed it up, tweaked it a bit and decided I might as well post it here. (Actually, I was supposed to be working on a Ouran fic, but I don't see that being finished in a hurry, so... *shrugs* This is better than nothing though, right? ^_^")**

**This is just a oneshot, but I plan to have some other MakoGou stuff up eventually, so look out for that!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Makoto looked at the red-headed girl sitting on the sofa with her legs pulled up and her chin resting on her knees. He watched quietly as she sighed, picking up the magazine beside her that she'd placed there just a few minutes earlier, and flicking through it. He knew something was bothering her – had been for a while – but he couldn't figure out what it could be.<p>

He'd thought he had come close the other day, when she'd been complaining about her brother being in a mood with her and ignoring her calls and messages. But she'd managed to speak to Rin since then, and something still seemed to be eating away at her, so it must have been something else. Makoto and Gou had been dating for over half a year now, so he figured she would tell him what was on her mind when she was good and ready. He'd always known how stubborn she was, and it often took her a while to share her problems with him, especially if she felt they were too big to do anything about, or something she'd feel silly telling him about.

He turned his attention to the meal he had cooked for the two of them, turning off the heat and getting out a couple of dishes to serve it into.

"Gou, it's ready." She made a noise of acknowledgement, putting the magazine down once more and making her way over to him. "This one's yours," he told her, gesturing to the plate closest to her. She looked at the plate of curry and rice, seeming to be debating something with herself. "Is something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Ah, no. It looks lovely. It looks a little much though; can you take a bit off?"

Makoto looked at the potion of food he had dished out. "I haven't put any more than you usually have."

"Well, I'm not as hungry as usual."

He looked at her face, trying to read her expression. She looked alright, but there was something about her that seemed guarded. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You've barely had anything all day."

"I'm fine. Rice just fills me up really quickly is all. I don't want to waste any." He figured that her subsequent smile was supposed to reassure him, but it was too forced to serve its purpose.

"Well then, you just eat as much as you can and I'll have the rest, okay?" She thought about it for a moment, then nodded, picking up her plate and taking it to the table along. Makoto followed her with his meal, and they both sat down to eat. "Ah, do you want something to drink?" Makoto asked her after a few mouthfuls. "I have that soda you like—"

"Oh, no. Water is fine."

"Oh, sure." He got a glass of water for each of them, and as they continued eating they slowly fell into light conversation.

After some time, Makoto noticed that Gou seemed a little more like herself. "I guess you were hungrier than you thought," he said, gesturing to her practically empty plate. She looked down, her eyes widening slightly at the last few spoons' worth of food.

"I-I'm done. Thanks for the food!" She hastily pushed the plate forwards, almost knocking over the near-empty glass of water beside it. "Excuse me." She got up and hurried upstairs. Makoto frowned as he watched her disappear. There was definitely something wrong with her, and he wasn't going to hesitate to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>"Gou, come out please." Makoto called from outside the bathroom door. He had knocked a few times, and called her name, but she'd not responded. "If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you. Come out and we can talk about it." He waited for a few more moments; still no response. "Alright. I'll be downstairs, so feel free to come down when you're ready, okay?"<p>

As he turned and began making his way down the stairs, the lock clicked open. He turned back around to see Gou stepping out of the bathroom. He took in her appearance. She looked upset, but she hadn't been crying. Was she angry?

"Gou, did I do or say something wrong?" He wanted to move toward her, but didn't want her to lock herself away again.

She shook her head, her ponytail bobbing slightly. It's stupid."

"What is?"

"You should stop being so nice, you know." He watched as an unmistakable pout formed on Gou's lips.

Makoto wasn't sure where she was going with this. Was it possible to kind to the point where it would upset someone? He hadn't noticed himself being anything that he wasn't normally. "I don't understand," he told her.

She sighed. "It's so easy being around you that you make me forget things."

"Oh. Sorry. Did I make you miss something important?" He felt kinda bad.

"No, not like that. Stuff like the fact that I was _supposed_ to be on a diet, and–"

"You're on a diet?" So that was it.

She blinked. "I-uh…well, I was, until you distracted me with your delicious cooking and your conversation. And you're always buying me snacks and I'm getting fat because of it, and—"

"Gou—"

"You always compliment me and I forget, but then I look in the mirror and I'm turning into a whale!"

"Gou." She looked at him. "You honestly look fine."

She folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "You _would_ say that. You're my boyfriend, so you're _supposed_ to say nice things."

"But I mean everything I say. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But you don't even care about things like that."

That much was true. As long as she was happy and taking care of herself, there wasn't much else he was concerned about. But obviously, this was something she felt was important enough for her to have to focus on. "Why does it bother you so much?" he asked her.

"Because…it just does. Even Nagisa noticed."

Makoto made a note to talk to the blond when he had the chance. "You know Nagisa. He says a lot of things without thinking."

"But you must have noticed too, right?"

He had. There was a slight extra fullness to her cheeks that he'd seen recently, but he hadn't thought anything of it other than it made her look that little bit cuter.

"It suits you." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You shouldn't worry about things like that. I like you because you're you. Who cares if you put a little weight on?"

"I'm the ex-swim club manager. At least I should look good too, right?"

"Well there's no harm in training a little if you want to. But don't stop eating, okay?

She nodded into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, reminding himself to keep an eye on her and keep telling her how lovely and beautiful she was. He didn't want to have any reason to fuss over her weight again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope it wasn't (too) cheesycliché/OOC/plain rubbish and you liked it at least a little. XD**

**Let me know what you thought of it! :3**

**JustJolola **


End file.
